


fall

by bigf



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Day 20, Fictober, Happy Ending, M/M, Psychic, a hint of crack, a lot of inner turmoil, but when is he not, donghyuck's conflicted, i really forgot about this, if you please, johnny doyoung jaemin support team, the donghyuck and mark complex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-27 12:16:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21118652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bigf/pseuds/bigf
Summary: “So you’re telling me… I’m going to fall in love with my best friend? Pffffff never.”





	fall

**Author's Note:**

> update! now edited! I patched up all the plot holes (holy shit there were a lot... why did I originally start this off as a hs!au? we shall never know). Hopefully this is more readable now lmao.

Donghyuck didn’t believe in fortune-tellers. He didn’t believe in astrology. And he didn’t believe in psychics.

But when Jaemin suggested he tag along on his little trip to the psychic, he curiously agreed. He didn’t exactly know why he decided to go, but he had some free time and honestly, his life was pretty boring.

“Donghyuck, the lady I go to is super great. I’m sure you’ll be amazed.” Jaemin raised his eyebrows.

“Huh?”

“Oh yeah, I forgot to mention that since it’s nearing Halloween they’re doing a spooky special, bring a friend or two for the price of one.

“And why didn’t you bring Renjun?” Donghyuck asked an eyebrow raised.

“He said he was busy.” Jaemin sighed glancing out the window dramatically.

“I’m sure he’s got a lot going on. With his radio show and all.” Donghyuck asked. He wasn’t really that interested in Renjun’s whereabouts or whatabouts, but it always seemed to make Jaemin happier talking about Renjun.

When the car arrived Donghyuck gawked at the place. It was a small little place, looking more like a house then a workspace. Jaemin eagerly led him to the door.

“Jaemin I don’t know about this,” Donghyuck said nervously. 

“Dude it will be fine. Worst things worst the prediction isn’t right. And she always tells me that the course can be altered if you’re cautious enough, so even if it’s something bad there is most likely a way to prevent it.” Donghyuck wasn’t even thinking about that stuff, the place was just creeping him out. But now he was even more put off.

“Alrighty yeah, I’m out-”

“Welcome! Ahh, Jaemin! So good to see you.” An older, bustier woman greeted loudly.

“Nice to see you too.” Jaemin bowed slightly.

“And who’s this?”

“My name is Donghyuck,” Donghyuck said awkwardly. Was he really going to have to sit through a whole conversation with this lady? Great. Awesome-

“Welcome Donghyuck, come in both of you! Donghyuck, you can take a seat here while I meet with our Jaemin and then I’ll have you two switch.” She smiled brightly while gesturing to the two sitting chairs in the front room. Donghyuck took a seat while Jaemin said, “I’ll be back!”

Donghyuck awkwardly shifted in his seat, opting to check his phone. The room was slightly too cold, and Donghyuck wished he brought a jacket. Mark told him to, but he didn’t listen. Regrets, regrets-

“Donghyuck!”

“Ah!” Donghyuck was startled out of his seat. The older woman laughed at his fright, motioning him into the room. Jaemin smiled giddily, giving Donghyuck a thumbs up.

“So, you’re in the same year as Jaemin I presume?” The lady asked, shuffling a deck of cards. The two sat on a table facing each other.

“Yes,” Donghyuck said, looking around the small room. It was chocked full of knick-knacks, stones, candles, and there was a pretty vase of flowers situated on a stool in the corner of the room.

“Ah, wonderful. So young! I presume you’re into music?”

“Yeah, did Jaemin tell you?”

“Actually yes.” The lady chucked.

“So I’m going to ask you to pull three cards, would that be alright?”

“Sure,” Donghyuck said, The older woman fanned out the cards and Donghyuck, with little thought, pulled out three cards.

“Decisive, I like your style.” She smiled, eyes crinkling up in an endearing manner.

She took the cards, along with some she had already chosen and had placed them in a weird arrangement. She flipped them over one by one.

“Hmm. Interesting. Do you have somebody you have your eye on? Perhaps a girlfriend, or boyfriend?” The woman asked.

“No,” Donghyuck responded.

“Well look no further, because you’ve most definitely found your soulmate, The love of your life! I just think you don’t know it yet.” The lady smiled.

_"Soulmate? I could have gotten the same thing from reading the relationship advice section in Cosmopolitan."_ Donghyuck thought.

“Excuse me but could you elaborate?”

“Let me ask you a few questions first. Is there someone you see on a regular basis? Perhaps daily?”

“Yeah, I mean everyone in my band.” Donghyuck held in his eye roll.

“Okay, so it’s definitely one of them… Is there anyone, in particular, you hang out with more than the others?”

“Well I mean there’s my roommate, but he’s way older than me.” Donghyuck gagged at the thought of getting with Doyoung.

“Oh, is their anyone closer to your age?”

“Yeah, my best friend Mark.”

“Yep, that’s him. He’s your soulmate!” The psychic clapped her hands joyously, but Donghyuck’s face was white. 

“So you’re telling me… I’m going to fall in love with my best friend? Pffffff never.” Donghyuck tried to play it off like she was crazy.

“Ahh, denial. Should have seen that coming from a mile away.” She poked at a card while muttering “you pesky little thing.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

“You’re denial is what’s blocking your souls from joining. I at first thought that you were already in a relationship with your soulmate, but I guess you two are close but no cigar.”

“Give it time, I’m sure the feelings will come.” The lady continued when Donghyuck didn’t say anything. She gave him a pat on the back and explained how she had no more time left, ushering the shocked boy out of the little room.

“Soooo, how’d it go?” Jaemin asked excitedly.

“That was so lame.” Donghyuck huffed as they walked out of the psychic’s place.

“Oh come on stop being so pessimistic. Apparently, I’m going to have good fortune for the rest of the year. Plus she said she sees an unrequited love overturning in the next few weeks! Ahhshhfh!” Jaemin wiggled around.

“Oh my gosh. I could have told you that.” Donghyuck said pushing a hyper Jaemin.

“So what did she say about you?” Jaemin asked.

“She said that I was going to fall in love with Mark.” Donghyuck said flatly.

“Wow. She hit the nail right on the head.” Jaemin stifled a laugh.

“What’s that supposed to mean?!”

“Oh, you knowwww,”

“Enlighten me.” Donghyuck looked unamused.

“It’s just Mark and you… kinda have a complex.”

“What do you mean Mark and I have a complex.”

“I can’t really explain it.”

“Jaemin you really are annoying,” Donghyuck said, getting into the car to head back to the dorms.

+

Donghyuck was dropped off at the 127 dorms and waved goodbye to Jaemin who had some sort of schedule to attend with Jeno. Donghyuck made his way upstairs to find Johnny and Doyoung in the kitchen.

“Soooo how was the fortune teller?” Doyoung teased.

“It was so dumb,” Donghyuck said, kicking off his shoes by the door and moseying over to the kitchen counter.

“You went to a fortune-teller? I thought you didn’t believe in that stuff.” Johnny asked, now suddenly interested in the conversation.

“It was a psychic, and yes I don’t believe in that stuff but Jaemin roped me into going with him because of some sort of deal,” Donghyuck explained.

“So what did she say?” Johnny asked.

“Ahh nothing useful. All very vague.” Donghyuck lied. He decided to leave out the part about Mark and soulmates and falling in love and basically _everything_.

“Ah, that’s too bad. One time I went to a fortune-teller and she totally dropped a huge ass bomb on me. Next thing you know Ten began living in the dorms and life was never the same.” Johnny reminisced.

“Oh, and what did she say, ‘Your one true love will show up in 3-5 business days’?”

“Pretty much.” Johnny shrugged.

“Isn’t that vague though?!”

“Oh, so she totally did say something about your love life.” Doyoung pushed.

“No!”

“She definitely did.” Johnny grinned knowingly.

“And she probably hit the nail right on the head too.” Doyoung clapped his hands in excitement. 

“Doyoung what are you doing? You look funny.” Mark pointed at Doyoung with a confused expression on his face. Donghyuck whipped his head to where Mark was entering the kitchen.

“Ohh, nothing. Donghyuck’s just telling us about his trip to the psychic…”

“Doyoung I swear if you-”

Johnny turned towards Donghyuck with huge eyes and a gaping jaw.

“Johnny-”

“OH MY GOD!” Johnny started bouncing up and down.

“No way,” Doyoung started wheezing loudly, tears streaming down his face.

“What?” Mark looked even more confused than he was before.

“Oh nothing young child.” Johnny patted Mark’s head and winked back at Donghyuck before he walked out of the room. Doyoung kept laughing as he exited, wiping his tears away.

“What was that?”

“The hyungs are crazy.”

+

“Doyoung hyung?”

“Yes, Donghyuck?”

“Do you really think it’s true?”

“What do you mean?”

“What the psychic said?”

“About Mark?”

“...yeah?”

“I mean, you’re the only one who can recognize your own feelings.”

“I don’t know what to do with this sort of information.”

“Don’t think about it too much. I think what will happen will happen, you know?”

“Yeah, you’re right. Goodnight hyung.”

“Goodnight Donghyuck.”

+

Jaemin:  
So how’s operation soulmate going?

Hyuck:  
It’s not

Jaemin:  
WDYM??

Hyuck:  
I’m not going to do anything about it

Jaemin:  
WHYYY?  
HE’S YOUR SOULMATE THOO

Hyuck:  
So?

Jaemin:  
Ugh  
You are hopeless  
No fun  
Aren’t you the least bit curious about what Mark thinks about all this?

Hyuck:  
Of course I’m curious  
But I’m not going to bombard him with all this unnecessary information  
This will just stress him out more than he already is

Jaemin:  
How do you know it will stress him out?

Hyuck:  
Jaem :/ I know him

Jaemin:  
Whatever

Donghyuck shoved his phone into his pocket. Why did Jaemin have to be so pushy? Johnny and Doyoung knew but they hadn’t mentioned it since the whole kitchen incident.

“Heyyy Hyuckie!” Johnny came hurdling at him.

“Be careful!” Donghyuck yelled as he watched Johnny stumble when he reached the bench where Donghyuck was seated.

“Sooo.” Johnny smiled.

“And I was just praising you in my head.” Donghyuck pouted.

“Okay, we don’t have to talk about it.”

“Talk about what?” Mark said, water bottle in hand.

“Oh my gosh stop popping out of nowhere.” Donghyuck clutched his heart in shock.

“Sorry, I brought you water,” Mark said sheepishly.

“Apparently Donghyuck here found his soulmate! Can you believe it?” Johnny said, continuing a dead convo that really didn’t need to be brought back up again according to Donghyuck.

Donghyuck wanted to sock Johnny so badly in the face.

“Oh cool, congratulations!” Mark said grinning widely.

“It’s really not that cool,” Donghyuck said, screwing and unscrewing the cap of the water Mark brought him.

“No, it’s really cool! I’m sure it’s exciting!” Mark said over-enthusiastically.

“Yeah super exciting,” Johnny said nudging Donghyuck’s shoulder.

“Yeah… super,”

+

“So what’s it like?” Mark asked randomly as they cleaned up the practice room. The hyungs claimed that the youngest could deal with putting away the speakers, cables, and the trash leftover from lunch.

“What’s what like?”

“Knowing who your soulmate is.”

“Oh, um, weird?” Donghyuck nervously chuckled, hoping his answer was sufficient enough.

“I think I’d go crazy if I knew who my soulmate was.”

“It's weird. She told me this person is the love of my life or something. I guess that's what soulmates are. It’s just weird because I've never thought of this person like... you know... romantically?” Donghyuck chose his words cautiously, wrapping the auxiliary cable around his hand slowly.

“But isn’t that the dream? To fall in love with your soulmate. Your other half?” 

“I guess if it wasn’t you.” Donghyuck murmured under his breath.

“What?”

“I said I’m done,” Donghyuck said, shoving the tightly wrapped cable into the closet.

+

“Renjun asked me out!” Jaemin shouted, busting open the doors of the 127 dorms.

“Congrats,” Donghyuck said in a monotone voice.

“I should have worn something cuter today. The psychic told me today would be a lucky day! Oh, I’m so happy. I could cry. This is the best day of my life.” Jaemin sniffled in the doorway.

“Stop being so dramatic.” Donghyuck rolled his eyes.

“So how’s the falling in love thing going?” Jaemin said, taking off his shoes and neatly placing them next to Donghyuck’s beat-up tennis shoes.

“I’m thinking about it, I guess,” Donghyuck said, looking around to see if anyone else was walking around the dorm.

+

“Donghyuck.”

“Mark, what are you doing?” 

“Uh, I thought you might want this.” Mark held out a plastic bag full of snacks.

“For me?”

“Well, no one else is in the room.” Mark blushed.

“Thank you!” Donghyuck smiled happily jumping up from where he was seated on the ground to give Mark a smacking kiss on the cheek.

“Ew gross Hyuck.” Mark recoiled.

“That’s what you get for being so cute!” Donghyuck said.

“Ugh, whatever.” Mark sauntered out of Donghyuck’s room, red as a tomato.

+

“So, Mark’s been nice these days,” Johnny mentioned one morning as the two went on an early morning coffee run for the dorm.

“Mark’s always nice don’t make it weird hyung.” Donghyuck huffed, wondering why he’d let himself be dragged all the way out here.

“Okay, so Mark’s always nice. But perhaps it’s warming your insides and making you feel tingly?” Johnny wiggled his eyebrows.

“Maybe.”

“I think Mark will confess to you first, in a really manly way.”

“Pffff yeah funny. Mark’s the least manly guy I know.”

“You still like him though.”

“Yeah, maybe a little.”

+

“I think it’s inevitable, falling in love with Mark.”

The lights were out in Donghyuck’s room, but Doyoung was still on his phone.

“And why is that?”

“He’s just an easy person to fall in love with.”

“What’s with the change of heart?”

“It’s just my complex being resolved.”

“You guys are weird, but I’m glad you're getting it all figured out.” Doyoung said before turning off his phone and rolling onto his side.

+

“MARK!” Donghyuck yelled, waving his arms at the older who was walking up the street to meet Donghyuck.

“Why did you insist on me meeting you?”

“Because I wanted to eat with you.” 

“Couldn’t you have eaten with anyone else preferably someone who didn’t have a vocal lesson?”

“You’re the only one I can rely on,” Donghyuck whined.

“What the fu-”

“Now let’s go eat!”

+

As they walked back from the restaurant, Donghyuch nervously played with his coat sleeves.

“Can you stop that it’s really irritating,” Mark said, grabbing the younger’s sleeve.

“I-”

“Just let it be,” Mark said, letting his hand fall into Donghyucks.

“I think I’m in love with you.”

“Uhm… alright.”

“WHAT THE HELL! WHAT KIND OF RESPONSE IS THAT!?” Donghyuck yanked his hand away from Mark’s. That was definitely anti-climactic.

“Gosh, I don’t know why did you say it so casually?!” Mark said, face crimson.

“I don’t know!”

“Well, uh, wait. Am I your soulmate?”

“Yeah, idiot,” Donghyuck said.

“Jeez, harsh,” Mark said laughing.

“You’re actually a horrible person.”

“Nooo I’m not, come back we’re soulmates, we have a complex,” Mark said, chuckling as he tried to keep up with Donghyuck’s speed walking.

“SHUT UP WE DON’T!” Donghyuck shouted back at Mark.

“We totally do.” Mark finally caught up to Donghyuck.

“Okay, but at least I’m trying!”

“What do you think I’ve been trying to do this whole time!?”

“I DON’T KNOW I JUST THOUGHT YOU WERE A NICE PERSON!”

“I AM A NICE PERSON!”

“MARK YOU’RE MAKING ME SO ANGRY-”

“Did you just kiss me?”

“STOP I’M CRINGING THAT WAS SO BAD!”

“Mark you’re the worst.”

“I KNOW THAT WAS SO BAD I’M SO EMBARRASSED.”

“It’s okay, there there, we can try again when we’re not so manic and also not in public either! Are you crazy?”

“I’m only crazy for you.”

“Stop trying to flirt.”

+

“You know, Johnny said you’d ask me out in a manly way. He thinks way too highly of you.” Donghyuck laughed as Mark grumbled while they sat on Mark’s bed, playing Breath of the Wild on Johnny’s switch. 

In the end, whether psychics can really truly see the future or not, Donghyuck and Mark found there way together. And maybe it took time, and it wasn’t as perfect as a fairytale, but it was love, or something like that.


End file.
